


Happy Ever After You Two

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: Regina and Emma take Lily and go to warn Robin about Zelena. However, Emma is warned about losing someone she cares deeply for, and she come close to missing her chance. Does she get her chance? Did she ruin it?Happy Ever After is so close yet so far...





	Happy Ever After You Two

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during a three hour lecture and posting without editing so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Like always, I hope you enjoy and remind you that comments are life blood, I'm running low ;)  
> Have a good night (or morning) everyone!

“If there was one thing I know about you, it is that Emma Swan never does something she doesn’t want to do,” Lily’s voice startles her as she is sitting on the fire escape.

“What are you talking about?” Emma’s voice gruff as she answers, sliding only slightly to give the other woman room.

Lily sighs, nudging Emma’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for lying to you, all those years ago. I wish we could have run away together, still, after all these years.”

Emma’s laughs is dry, voice cracking on the last note. “Yeah, I sometimes do too. But then I wouldn’t have my son, or my family.”

Lily glances back into the apartment, where Regina is talking with Robin. “Your family.”

Emma looks to her curiously, tucking dull strands of blonde hair behind her ear. “My parents shouldn’t have done what they did, but you trying to kill them won’t bring that time back.”

“Is that why you forgave her? She took you from your family.”

Emma shrugs, eyes following Regina as her hands swing about her in her passion of convincing Robin that she is right. “She didn’t send me away, they did. They chose to send me through the wardrobe. I do not know if I ever blamed her.”

Lily chuckles, eyes downcast. “Like I said, you never do something you don’t want to do.”

“And I still don’t know what you are going on about.”

Lily rolls her eyes at that, tucking her hands beneath her legs and leaning in towards Emma. “You came with the mayor to find Robin, despite you not liking him, and the fact that you hover around her. And yet she still tries convince me, she had to force you to come with her. But Emma Swan, the one I knew all those years ago, did not do a single thing she didn’t want to do despite the attempted convincing from everyone around her.”

“She is my friend, she asked so I came with her. And I never said I disliked him.”

Lily sniffs at that, nose crinkling and a sneer crossing her lips. “Please, you don’t have to say anything, he smells like pine and looks like he doesn’t know what a razor is. What is with all that scruff anyway? Even now, you watch her, not because you don’t trust her, but because you don’t trust him. You’re making sure she’s safe.”

“I promised our son, nothing would happen to his mother. Besides, she is strong with her magic but this is the real world. She doesn’t have it with her here,” Emma defends, eyes finally flicking away from Regina’s figure to look at Lily fully.

“There she is,” Lily chuckles, leaning in even closer, close enough their breath intermingles between them. “Ever the hero.”

Emma scoffs, pulling away, but her eyes drop to Lily’s lips for half a second. Lily’s grin unfolds and Emma shoves her shoulder, lips twitching at the corners.

“I’m with someone,” Emma says after a moment. 

Lily raises a brow. “But the way you look at the mayor…”

Emma clenches her teeth, fingers tightening into a fist. “Not the mayor. Captain Hook, actually.”

Lily laughs, full blown, gut wrenching, chuckling, which brings Robin and Regina’s attention to them for a moment. “Does he really have a hook for a hand, how’s that for the bedroom?” She says, laughing still.

Emma softens at that, letting out a smile and chuckle of her own. “He’s great, thank you very much.”

“But he’s not a woman.” Lily’s hand lands against Emma’s thigh. “You remember the night in the house, after I helped you steal those pop tarts. We had a good time that night, Emma.”

“We were younger then,” Emma argues, even as she doesn’t stop Lily’s hand from rising atop her thigh.

“Tell me, was I the only woman you slept with?”

Emma scoffs, finally shoving Lily’s hand away. “I was in prison. Did I mention that?”

Lily’s mouth hangs open for a moment before she grins again. “Got caught stealing more pop tarts?”

Emma chuckles and shakes her head. “No, watches. Henry’s father let me take the fall.”

“Ouch,” Lily responds.

A silence falls between them and Emma’s gaze once again turns to Regina, watching her through the window.

“She had him. She wouldn’t want me, even if I tried.”

“Oh honey,” Lily says, wrapping an arm around Emma. “She loves you too. She was probably just scared, and you’re not the most open person in the world. What about Captain Hook?”

“He was just easy. He wanted me, and I thought that might be enough, but there she is, making me question every happy ending I’ve seen.”

“That’s not love, Emma. That’s fear. And it’s not fair to him either. He deserves someone who loves him equally.” Lily’s voice has softened and she curls her fingers under Emma’s chin, getting the other woman to look at her. “You deserve love. Equal love.”

After her words, Emma surges forward, lips pressing against Lily’s and hands gripping at her jacket. Lily lets out a soft ‘oomph’, but allows the exchange, lips moving softer under Emma’s.

There’s a sharp tap against the window, jolting the two women apart. Emma’s cheeks burn hot when she meets Regina’s gaze, barely recognizing the hurt as it flashes across her face. “Regina,” she breathes, standing abruptly.

“If you’re done your necking, it’s time for us to go,” her voice is tight, tears in her eyes as she turns, striding from the window and out the front door. Emma glances around, looking for Robin.

He’s watching the three of them, leaning against the kitchen counter, a frown on his features. Emma’s back through the window in a moment, ignoring Lily calling her name.

“What did you say?” She asks, growling, grabbing for his collar and pushing him back against the counter. “Why would she lie about this? It’s not Marian.”

“Easy, sheriff,” he says, voice an equal growl. He tries pushing Emma away but her hold tightens.

“What is wrong with you?” Emma hisses, spit flying against his face at her rage. “She came here for you, to help you, and you what? Turn her away?”

“And why did you come here, Swan? We weren’t friends in Storybrooke, we tolerated each other.”

“Regina,” Emma says simply, voice dropping, soft at the woman’s name. “She wanted to help you. I came for her.”

“And yet you lost her, Sheriff,” he says, voice also low.

She lets him go, stepping away. “What?”

Emma feels Lily behind her, a hand setting against the small of her back. She hadn’t realized she was backing up.

His chuckle is dark, as he shakes his head, and runs a hand over his scruff. “She came to warn me, yes, but she wasn’t here for me. Not really. You think I just left Storybrooke because Marian was dying? I lost Regina long before Marian woke up. And thats because of you.”

“Me?” Emma’s quiet, confused.

Robin frowns. “Are you really that clueless, Emma?”

She tilts her head.

“You have saved her, time and time again. You have her back in a way no one ever has, not even me, and I’ll admit that. You see her as Regina, no struggle to your claims of believing her. I struggled with that, especially when I found out she took Marian from me in the first place. She hurt people, I can’t ever forget that.”

“Neither can she,” Emma interjects, frowning.

He gestures at her. “And here you are, defending her before you even know what to defend. She loved you more than she ever loved me in our relationship, and you love her too. I don’t understand how neither of you see it.”

“Because they are both stubborn asses,” Lily says, snorting behind Emma.

Robin chuckles. “That they are. Sheriff, I suggest you do something, before you do what I did and lose her.”

Emma lets him pass her as he moves into he living area of the apartment once owned by Neal.

Lily’s voice washes over her from behind. “You better fix this, Swan. Don’t let her walk away like I did with you.”

Emma turns to Lily, and sees tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Lily.”

“Not now, we can talk later.”

She nods towards the door where Regina disappeared, and Emma’s already stepping towards it.

Regina’s voice however is back, rising at her heels clip against the wood panelled floor.

“Miss Swan! If you are not done slobbering after that dragon spawn, I swear,” she’s yelling, turning the corner into the apartment when she collides against a solid body.

Emma’s hands on her waist steady her, and she has to look up to get a good view of her face.

“Hi,” Emma murmurs.

Regina is taken aback by this soft tone, and hands which are warming her sides. “Miss Swan,” she begins.

Emma leans down, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I’m sorry,” she says again, kissing the tip of Regina’s nose with a soft grin.

“If I had known—“

Regina’s lips press against hers fervently, hands grasping onto the lapels of her red leather jacket.

Emma’s tongue darts out, running along the seam of Regina’s lips and she moans as she allows Emma access. Their tongue battle for dominance, stroking against each other.

Emma’s the one to finally pulling away, leaning their foreheads together and dragging her hands up Regina’s body to cup her cheeks. 

“I would have done this a lot sooner,” she finishes her earlier thought.

Regina finally pulls away, running hands down her dress to smooth out the wrinkles and she glances at Robin and Lily, who are both pointedly looking away.

“We will talk about this more later,” she says. “Right now, we’d best get Miss Page back to her mother and get back to our son.”

And Emma thinks she’s been dismissed until Regina holds her hand out. Emma takes it eagerly, grinning and pressing a kiss to Regina’s cheek.

She pretends not to notice the blush that paints Regina’s cheeks a dusty pink, and gladly gestures for Lily to follow them from the apartment.

“Goodbye, Robin,” Regina says, quietly, but she doe not sound sad. “Good luck with the baby.”

Emma balks and looks to Regina in question, who shakes her head, murmuring, “later, dear.”

The smile that lights Emma’s face is that of an over-excited puppy.

Regina shakes her head, chuckling, and leads Emma and Lily from the room, essentially back to Storybrooke.

The two had a lot to talk about, Henry and how he would be affected by this, being most of it. But right now, they both revelled in the glow that surrounded them the moment they crossed the town line.

“Happy ever after sounds pretty good right about now,” Regina says quietly from the passenger seat, watching Emma carefully.

The other woman takes her hand, smiling. “It does, doesn’t it.”

Lily’s voice from the back breaks the moment. “You’ll have to ask the Captain to borrow his Hook,” she says, voice coated in amusement.

“Lily!”

“Hey, I’m just saying.”

“Unless you’d like to perish before you meet your mother…”

“Fine, sheesh, take a joke, Madame Mayor.”

“Regina,” Emma says, grinning at the passenger seat.

“Alright, Miss Page, you may live another day.”

“How grateful I am for the opportunity, your kindness will be rewarded, not by me of course…”

“Lily…”

“Keep talking, Miss Page, I can still change my mind.”

“Fine.”

“Thank you, Lily.”

“Happy Ever after, you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> One shot only, will not be continued. The Story has run its course.  
> Adieu


End file.
